days to remember
by mystery girl234
Summary: When Hiccup wakes up everyone around him acts like he is forgetting important pecies of his life that he should remember but what? This all happens after the battle with the red death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DAYS TO REMEMBER**

It's been two weeks since the battle with battle with the red death and hiccup still hasn't woken up. The healers come every day to check on him and make sure his fever doesn't come back, they're sure he's going to wake up but not sure when. Gothi has even been by but even she doesn't know when he'll wake up, but I think secretly she is having more fun waking Gobber in the head when he misreads her drawings.

The whole village isn't taking it to well either. We're trying to teach them all we know about the dragons but we don't know that much because we were only at "dragon training" for five minutes before we left to help the rest of the tribe so we didn't get enough information about dragons from hiccup to teach anyone else about dragons. Every time the door opens to Stoicks and Hiccups house every one stops what they are doing and looks up to the house with hopeful eyes expecting Hiccup to be standing there. If there was ever a time when we needed someone to help with something this bad it would be now. Oh Hiccup why won't you just open those amazing green eyes of yours and come help us.

I leave Hiccups room to go join Toothless by the fire; he has been worried about Hiccup ever since he had his fever and we almost lost him. I think of that terrible day each and every day if it wasn't for us being such jerks Hiccup wouldn't have kept trying to prove his self, and wouldn't have shot Toothless down which means me and Stoick wouldn't be sitting around waiting for Hiccup to wake up.

I realise Toothless isn't sitting beside me, I figured he must of gone to watch Hiccup for a bit. Just as I start to get lost in my thoughts I hear a scream coming from Hiccups room, I ran as fast as I can to get to him. When I get there I could see a terrified Hiccup trying to push himself as far away as he can from Toothless. "HELP ME THERE'S A DRAGON IN MY ROOM" "Hiccup calm down its just Toothless" "Toothless, that thing has a name. Why does it have name, and another question why are you in my room? If this some kind joke Astrid it's not funny." "Hiccup what are talking about he's **your** dragon **you **trained him." "How could I train a dragon, I can't do anything right, you know Hiccup the useless. Also what happened to my leg?" "You don't remember anything do you?" "What do you mean? What's there to remember, other than my father can't stand me, the village thinks I'm a joke, and oh ya I have no friends." This is bad, really bad Hiccup is awake which is great but he has amnesia which is less so great. What am I going to tell… "Astrid any news on Hiccup. Astrid you still here?" Well he's gonna find out sooner or later. "Um Stoick I have some good and bad news." "What's the good news?" "Well Hiccups awake." "If that's the good news what's the bad news?" "Well he's lost his memories and thinks that the village sees him still as a useless hiccup."

_ A/N this my first fanfic so I would love to hear the comments on how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"…useless hiccup" is all I could make out of the conversation between Astrid and my Father before I blacked out again. When I woke up again I found that there was no one in the house, Stoick had probably left to do some jobs he had to do, Astrid's probably gone to, well to be honest I don't care were Astrid or the dragon is, all I know is that I have to get out of here. Now would be the best time to leave no one was there and seeing as no ever notices that I'm gone won't make difference either.

I put my boots, well boot, back on before I get out of bed. I try my best to walk over to my desk but all I do is fall flat on my face. My desk at least gives me enough support I need to haul myself back up to standing position. I start to pack up my stuff, the stuff I know I need the most is some food and extra pair of clothes, I also grab my notebook so I can keep myself busy until I found somewhere else to stay. I wrought a note to my Father explaining everything. _Dear Stoick I know you and the rest of the village sees me as a waste of space, I can see in your eyes that all I am is a mistake and you rather have Snotlout as your heir rather than me. The only person who ever understood me was Mother and Gobber, you probably only put up with me because she loved me. I've tried to be the son you always wanted but I know now I never will be. Gobber saw me as something more than a hiccup he treated me as if I was his own son, tell him I am sorry for leaving and for everything I put this village through. Goodbye._

By the time I get used to walking with this stupid prosthetic it's late out and I knew stoic will be home soon. So I hobble/crawl down the stairs and put both my vest, which is made out of the same material as his cape, and the note on the table and walk into the forest. I'm not sure if anyone noticed me as I snuck off; I tried to stay as hidden as possible. All I know is that the forest is the best place to hide.

* * *

"HICCUP. Hm no answer, the poor boy must have fallen back asleep. He has had a long day. Must have tried practicing walking today with his prosthetic otherwise he wouldn't of left his vest down here". As I picked his vest up something fell out of it. "What's this?" I was expecting it to be on of Hiccups drawings but I saw it was a letter from Hiccup. As I finished reading the letter I ran down to see Gobber. It was a cool night, the feel of a long freeze was on the air I knew that I had to find hiccup soon or I may lose him again, I tried to push that thought out of my mind but it wouldn't stay away.

From the sight of the smoke coming from the forge I knew that Gobber must be in there still working on some project. When I arrived I had found a mass of black scales lying by the fire. Toothless had given up on watching over Hiccup at the house, he now knew that Hiccup was safe, he started the habit to follow either me or Gobber around until Hiccup could go flying again. Gobber had turned around to see what the all commotion was. He could tell that something was wrong by the look on my face, I handed him the letter and right away he knew what I wanted him to do. Tears started to fall down my face when mind thought of what Hiccup had written in his letter and how he had thought of Gobber as more of a fatherly figure than he did of me. I knew he was just trying to prove himself but I just ignored him and treated him as if he should have never existed.

Toothless nudge to arm to break me out of my train of thought. I could see that Gobber had just asked me a question. "What?" "I said what are we going to do. I mean this is thoughts of the old Hiccup not the Hiccup who came and saved _our_ lives from the red death, and you know just as well as I do that there's a freeze comin and if we don't find him he's a goner." I know he's right he's always right, for the most part. "I know but what can I do I don't even know where he went!" "No, but we have someone who can find him." At that point he looked down to Toothless who just looked at us with a look of worry on his face. I knew then and there that I when Hiccup was back at home safe and sound I would do everything in my power to help regain his memory so he could see the wonderful things he has done for this village but more importantly what he's done for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't updated when I said I would, I was having some troubles with my computer.**

Gobber could hear Stoic rampaging through the forest. He knew how Stoic felt; after all he had known Hiccup since he was born.

Toothless had led us to the cove, where he and Hiccup had first met; hoping that Hiccup would of remembered something and was sitting on a stone by the pond waiting for them. But with no sight of Hiccup and no lead on were else he would be I knew we had no chance of finding him before the freeze unless we had some kind of miracle.

* * *

The face that Stoic wore upon his face is a face that I haven't seen since Valhallarama had died. Stoic was heartbroken I could see it upon his face. He almost lost his son once and he may lose him again, except this time he may lose him for good.

Stoic could not help but feel the pain of his lost son. "Oh son what have I done," Stoic mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to give up hope he felt something nudge his arm. When he looked down he saw the black scaly dragon pointing to something in the sky. When he finally looked up he could see that Toothless was pointing at a cloud of smoke in the sky, smoke that looked as if it came from a fire.

"Gobber look," he pointed to the sky, "there's smoke. It could be Hiccup!"

* * *

**A/N I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else to right. I"m sorry but I'll try to make the next chapter lonnger**


End file.
